Sleepless Nights
by KoalaJaune
Summary: Un courant d'air. Un souffle de vent. La chaleur d'une cigarette après une soirée plus chaude encore. Et tous les souvenirs que ramènent les lumières de Los Angeles, dans la brise de la nuit. ( R&R !)


**Note de l'auteur** :Coucou, peuple. ;-) Merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien de cette fanfiction, à mes yeux, c'est déjà beaucoup. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je voulais écrire un petit OS sur le roux et la blondasse #Aïe!. Bref, euh, j'ai choisit d'écrire une scène, et d'en rappeller plein d'autres. Genre une scène fixe dans laquelle se mèlent de beaux souvenirs, un OS qui mêle amitié, amour, complicité et plaisir ; un truc de fifou, quoi ! En espérant que que cela soit à la hauteur de vos espérances, je trouve tout de même que j'ai réalisé à l'exactitude ce que j'imaginais.

En espérant évidemment que ça vous plaise! ;)

Ma plus grande inspiration pour cet OS fut l'exellente chanson de _Jimmy Eat Word - Hear you me. _Elle incarne pour moi toute l'histoire de Melle et Mattie, imaginée par. . . Euh, leurs fans, en fait. Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter cette chanson, elle est terriblement géniale._  
_

Au fait, pourquoi y'a que les français qui se cassent le cul à faire une introduction, avant de lâcher leur fic? ^^`

**Rating** :T, pour des raisons qui vous sembleront plus qu'évidentes après lecture. Notez que la petite scène de sexe est plus M que T, mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas inconcevable à la lecture d'un ado. (Donc, si vous voulez tout de même pas trop de mauvaises surprises, donc,

**Don't like, don't read ;).**

**Pairing** : Matt & Mello, ou Mello & Matt, car je suppose que Mello n'aimerait pas être énoncé en dernier. . .

**Disclaimer** : Matt & Mello appartiennent évidement (car oui, vous le saviez déjà, vous êtes pas tombés sur cette page par hasard, si ?) à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obata, respectivement scénariste et dessinateur du plus-que-fabuleux manga Death Note.

**Dédicace**** : À Mauguine, parce qu'à chaque fois que je rêve d'action Matt-et-Mellonesque, je relis The storm. **Et tout simplement à toutes celles qui liront jusqu'au bout :-).

* * *

**Hear you me - Jimmy Eat Word**

_«There's no one in town I know, you gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that, I thought I might get one more chance._

_What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud._

_I never said thank you for that, now I'll never get a chance.»_

* * *

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sans bruit. Doucement, il s'accouda sur le rebord, puis releva d'un geste las une mèche de cheveux roux qui lui retombait devant les yeux ; ce geste eu pour effet d'ébouriffer encore plus sa tignasse indomptable. Mais après tout, quelle importance ?

Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, la porta machinalement à ses lèvres et laissa la flamme dansante du briquet en dévorer le début. Il inspira, sentit la chaleur habituelle traverser sa gorge, gonfler ses poumons, puis recracha une trainée de fumée grisâtre et brûlante.

Il sourit à la nuit. C'était beau, ces centaines - ces milliers d'étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel, éclairant le monde. Il adorait les contempler. Secrètement, il espérait toujours voir une étoile filante - mais ne l'avouerait jamais ; tout d'abord parce qu'il estimait que personne en avait quelque chose à foutre, ensuite, parce qu'il était toujours aussi rêveur ; et qu'il en tirait une certaine honte. Honte d'être toujours accroché à ces petites beautés qui illuminent ce monde de merde, malgrés que la vie lui ait dépeint de toutes les couleurs à quel point elle pouvait être dure.

Une étoile filante, il n'en avait vue qu'une fois dans sa vie, quand il était encore à la Wammy's House - quand il n'était encore qu'un gosse insouciant. Une trainée de lumière avait traversé le ciel nocturne, tandis que Mello se collait contre lui en disant qu'il avait froid. «La neige, tout ça, quoi.», avait-il articulé pour se justifier, tout en cachant son visage rougi dans le manteau de Matt. Devant cette étoile filante, Matt avait souhaité de pouvoir toujours rester comme ça, là, tranquille, avec Mello tout contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur.

Ben ça avait merdé. Et bien, même. Mello était parti ; il l'avait planté là, dans cet orphelinat miteux à l'autre bout de l'océan. Qu'avait souhaité Mello devant cette étoile filante?

Matt avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Le jeune homme se sentit soudain très vieux. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il aimait regarder les étoiles. Elles étaient éternelles ; elles lui souriaient - dansaient, même, en lui ressassant de vieux souvenirs. Il y en avait des grosses, imposantes, et d'autres qui brillaient timidement, éclipsées par la lumière de leur voisine.

« Comme moi », chuchota t-il, sans se départir de son sourire admiratif.

Il inspira une autre bouffée nicotineuse, son regard vert se perdant sur l'horizon de lumières dessiné par la ville. Autant il ne supportait pas les foules des grandes villes telles que Los Angeles, autant il adorait le silence approximatif qu'apportait la nuit à la cité et ses alentours.

Une bourrasque de vent plus froide et plus violente le fit frissoner, et un grognement indistinct lui parvint du lit - ou plutôt de la personne qui était dans le lit. Les étoiles, certes, scintillaient ce soir-là d'un éclat inlassable, mais quelque chose - _quelqu'un _- brillait encore plus fort - même endormi. Et il ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Mello se retourna en froissant les couvertures qui recouvraient timidement son corps dénudé. Matt aimait le regarder dormir - en fait, il aimait le regarder tout court - mais lorsque Mello s'endormait, son visage se détendait tant qu'il semblait tout oublier : Near, Kira, n'avaient jamais existé. Tout semblait disparaître, le monde, les gens, son passé d'orphelin et tout ce qui noircissait son regard azur le jour. Tout ce que Matt détestait. Pour lui qui aimait tant contempler les «petites beautés qui illuminent ce monde de merde», il n'y avait rien qui valait mieux que de regarder un Mello endormi, étendu sans défense entre les couvertures.

C'était un des rares moment où son ami se laissait aller - l'autre, c'était quand ils faisaient l'amour. Le reste du temps, le blond ne se relachait pas. Et il veillait à ce que Matt non-plus : il passait son temps à hurler pour qu'il lâche la manette de sa console et qu'il retourne à sa pile de dossiers, aux enregistrements vidéos de la vie _si_ intéressante de Misa Amane, à hacker le système informatique du SPK ou encore celui de la Maison-Blanche. Mais Matt, il en avait rien à foutre, du SPK. De la Maison-Blanche, du passionant quotidien d'Amane non-plus. Quant à ces fichus dossiers sur l'affaire Kira, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'essuyer le derrière avec. Il s'en tapait sévèrement, de Kira. Après tout, cet enfoiré ne faisait qu'appliquer la loi qui régissait le monde depuis les dinosaures : les forts restent et les faibles meurent - _tués par les forts_, s'entend.

Mais il préférait ne pas débattre en lui-même de s'il était juste ou pas d'exécuter des criminels qui auraient tueraient peut-être si Kira ne les tuait pas avant. C'était ce _peut-être_ qui était gênant. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être. Car personne n'avait droit de vie ou de mort sur une autre personne. Alors _peut-être_ que son travail serait utile à Mello. Son aide avait en tout cas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Et que ne ferait-il pas pour le plaisir de Mello? Et parfois, Mello le lui rendait bien.

* * *

_«And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big, God couldn't let it live.»_

* * *

«Ah. . Hm! » avait gémit Matt tandis que Mello s'affairait entre ses jambes.

Et il faut dire qu'il était doué. Matt avait la tête renversé en arrière, et caressait ses fins cheveux blonds en le poussant encore plus avant dans son érection alors qu'il le prennait entièrement en bouche, entamant des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides.

«Là, Humpf. Mels, tu . . . Nh!

- C'est comme ça qu'on apprend, hein, Matt. », avait malicieusement déclaré Mello en se retirant, essuyant la salive - et le reste - qui coulait sur son menton.

Matt le regarda, une expression perplexe sur son visage rougi par l'exitation.

«Qu'on apprend quoi, déjà?», avait-il demandé, toujours haletant, en se frottant le membre afin de maintenir son érection.

Mello, toujours agenouillé au pied du lit, l'avait soudain regardé d'un air sévère et disproportionelement sérieux.

«Tu es à moi, Jeevas, grogna t-il. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de te toucher, _même pas toi_. »

Matt soupira. Comment Mello pouvait-il être si bandant tandis qu'il ne menaçait? De quoi, d'ailleurs, - De quoi le menaçait-il? De ça? _Car s__'il le suçait à chaque fois qu'il le surprenait en train de se caresser. . ._ Excité au possible, il se pencha et attrapa le visage de Mello entre ses mains avant que celui-ci ne puisse se remettre au travail sur la verge tendue devant lui. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et leurs langues se rencontrèrent encore, s'entremêlant dans une danse sensuelle et famillière.

«Je t'aime, Mihael, avait-il lâché en plantant ses yeux émeraudes le regard bleuté de son ami.

-Hm? On devient sentimental, Mattie? », avait rétorqué Mello en passant sa langue dans le cou du roux.

Mello ne lui avait pas renvoyé son aveu. Il l'avait évité en decendant sur son torse et en jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux roux.

Matt ferma la fenêtre, écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier tout proche, et retourna près de lui. Il s'assit sur le lit, affichant toujours le même sourire un peu abruti, et d'une main maladroite, écarta les cheveux dorés qui retombaient sur le visage à moitié calciné de son ami.

_Et c'est qu'il sentait bon, l'enfoiré_. Sûrement qu'il s'était parfumé des heures hier soir, se préparant, provoquant, à ce qui l'attendait quand il sortirait de la salle de bain - c'est-à-dire un rouquin décoiffé, mal fagotté, puant le tabac froid, et au regard cerné complètement absorbé par sa Playstation et le personnage ridicule qui gambadait sur l'écran.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait trouvé. Enfin, si, mais il l'avait trouvé bien plus chaud que tout ce qu'il avait spéculé pendant qu'il prennait sa douche. Car Matt s'était préparé de son côté aussi. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'accuser de ne pas assez s'occuper de lui - non, cette fois-ci, Mello l'accusait de trop s'occuper de lui-même.

Matt se demanda pourquoi il se donnait tant de mal ; Mello n'avait besoin de rien pour être parfait. Il lui suffisait de s'approcher, de se pencher sur lui, sensuel, pour que le roux ait envie. Envie de quoi? Envie de lui. De ses yeux bleus perçants, de son parfum chocolaté, de ses lèvres qui s'étendent en un sourire carnassier, sa langue aventureuse qui découvrait et redécouvrait tout, son corps androgyne et ses ongles lancinants qui caressent peu mais griffent beaucoup.

«P-Plus vite. . .», avait-il gémit d'une voix insistante.

Et Matt avait ralenti ses mouvements de reins, un sourire gouailleur sur le visage. Il avait regardé les sourcils de son amant se froncer, avant de tracer une ligne humide de sa langue sur le torse de celui-ci. Le blond l'avait agrippé, griffé et mordu jusqu'à se qu'il reprenne de la vitesse. Ils s'étaient embrassés, se trouvant de nouveau, comme la toute première fois, et ils s'étaient touchés, caressés, perdus dans un sentiment qui les dépassaient totalement, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre.

Ils étaient partis. Ensemble. Leurs mains liés s'écrasant dans le matelas couvert de transpiration, leurs pieds se flexant à l'extrème et le visage de Matt enfoncé dans le cou du blond, tandis que les cris, les gémissements et les halètements ne se distinguaient plus - que le plaisir semblait être la seule chose remplissant leurs existences.

Un hurlement avait résonné plus fort que les autres. Mello qui criait qu'il l'aimait ; Mello qui hurlait son nom.

* * *

_«What would you think of me now? So lucky, so strong, so proud._

_I never said thank you for that, now I'll never get one more chance._

_May angels lead you in, hear you me my friend._

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go, may angels lead you in.»_

* * *

Il caressa du revers de la main la joue d'un Mello endormi, auquel il trouvait Dieu ne sait où le même air angélique que lorsqu'il était enfant. Le blond frissona et tira vers lui la couverture. Matt suspendit son geste. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le réveiller. Si il le réveillait, il savait très bien de quoi il en relèverait ; Mello ne serait plus du tout lancinant ou sensuel, encore moins angélique. _Oh, non, rien de tout ça__, _songea Matt, se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait réveillé par mégarde après l'amour.

Il regarda le visage adouci de son ami - _amour, amant, qu'importe -_, il était sien et le serait jusqu'à la fin puisqu'il se l'était juré.

Matt attrapa le paquet de Camel qui trainait sur sa table de nuit, à côté du cendrier. Il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et l'alluma. La lourde odeur de tabac emplit la pièce. Il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la fenêtre tout à l'heure, car à présent, il faisait vraiment froid dans la chambre. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, se rapprocha de Mello. Au bout de quelques minutes, il essuya la cendre de sa cigarette sur le rebord du cendrier et l'éteignit.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Heum. . . Vous avez vraiment tout lu? Sérieux? Ah bha, euh. . . *petite voix timide* Ça vous a plu? Que la réponse soit 'oui' ou 'pas du tout'. . . Laissez moi une review, ça m'fera un plaisir énorme *s'incline*. Il en va de même si vous voyez des fautes ou que vous avez pas tout compris dans ce que j'ai écris.

Merci et à bientôt.

_KoalaJaune~_


End file.
